Coffee
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Seto enjoys having coffee at a local Cafe....OCs, yes. Oneshot.


OCs are GaiaOnline characters, I merely own Angel (aka Ira), I own the character of her father about as much as I own YuGiOh, and I definitely do not own YuGiOh.

Just a random oneshot I felt like writing with Seto-kun in it. Enjoy and Review, please

Oh! Every break signals a different day, you can decide if they're all in a row, or if there's a few days in between them.

* * *

Coffee

* * *

Everyday, Seto Kaiba would sit at the local Cafe by the park, drinking his morning coffee at one of the few tables. Watching people come and go. Most people took their drinks to go, he didn't. 

Yes, it was unexpected behavior of the young CEO of KaibaCorp, to waste time on something as petty as drinking coffee in a Cafe everyday. Yet he enjoyed this part of his daily routine...

-------

There was also a interesting character that would come to the Cafe around the same time as he would, everyday. Most of the time she would be there before he was, and sometimes he would arrive before her, and wonder where she was.

He didn't know what caught his attention about her, or why he even cared. He didn't really care, he had decided, why should he?

-------

She was petite, stood around 5'6'', had rather pale skin, shoulder-length black hair, and wore the oddest outfits he had ever seen in his entire life, and Seto Kaiba had seen some pretty strange outfits.

-------

So far he had deduced that she disliked coffee, thought too much for her own good, enjoyed reading, was interested in sharp objects like knives, owned a sword and several daggers (though how she managed to get away with carrying a sword around he didn't know), and that she wasn't a people person.

-------

He was fairly sure she never noticed him watching her, and if she was she was ignoring it. They never acknowledged each other, and she never even glanced at him. He found it odd, being who he was, that she never seemed to notice him. Though, he also found it odd that he even found something interesting in a female he didn't even really know.

-------

A man with long, curly, blond hair came in and talked with her today, Seto couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by this man. The girl talked to him so freely, where she would normally ignore others.

The man had an strange appearance, as well. He was paler then anything, one could mistake him for dead if he wasn't actually moving and such. Crimson eyes stood out against the paleness of his skin, and he was wearing a pair of formfitting black silken pants, as well as a black button-down shirt, of which the first top three buttons were undone to show off a well-toned chest, and a necklace which held a decorative gem over said chest.

He had rather strange ears, pointy like one would expect an elf to have. Each were adored with an assortment of gold earrings, and his hands held quite a few pieces of jewelery as well.

The young CEO thought it was overrated, how could a male hold so many female traits and still not seem anywhere near feminine?

--------

She finally noticed him, that man had pointed him out to her. Seto offically decided that he didn't like the man.

--------

He _hated _that man, wanted him dead. That smirk the CEO received every time the man came in and noticed him was utterly annoying. Besides, the girl seemed to really like him...Not that it meant anything to Seto, of course. The man simply annoyed the hell out of him.

--------

The girl seemed to be curious about who he was now, and that man had prevented her from coming to talk to him every time. He couldn't ignore the glances and questioning looks for very much longer, it was breaking the concentration he tried to put on his laptop...Though, he also refused to go over there and introduce himself.

--------

Seto was amused, the man seemed to be getting annoyed by the girl's lack of complete attention when he was trying to talk to her. He had a feeling the man didn't like him, either.

--------

"Excuse me, but could I sit here? All the other tables are taken." A soft voice, nervous even. He didn't even glance up from his laptop to see who it was before the cold reply escaped his lips.

"Then why not ask someone else to sit with them?"

He had expected whoever it was to leave with a quick muttered apology to the young CEO. What he didn't expect was a giggle followed by the sound of someone sitting across from him.

"Maybe because you've been watching me far too much for my liking, and I thought I'd be nice and introduce myself."

He looked up in slight shock, coming face to face with the female who had caught his interest awhile back. "...I see."

Another giggle escaped the girl's lips and she offered a hand for him to shake. "Angel Saber-Kratos."

He waited a moment before accepting her hand, shaking it once before releasing and returning to his laptop. "Seto Kaiba."

--------

It had been a few weeks since Angel had sat with him and introduced herself. Every so often she would sit with him, but for the most part things remained as they had been before. The only difference was that they weren't complete strangers anymore, and had even come to a sort of mutual friendship. 

--------

Today she was clad in a black dress, a decorative silver ribbon with a butterfly on it around her waist, he assumed it was attached to the dress since there was also a, slightly off center, black ribbon with a small pumpkin that seemed to have batwings tied around her waist in attempt to cover up the silver ribbon. Underneath she wore a pair of formfitting metallic blue pants.

She was also wearing a pair of studded bracers on her arm, which trailed down to her hands, the left of which was adorned by a black glove while the right remained bare, most of her outfits were like that, with one glove on the left hand, as well as a pair of black boots. A dark purple colored, flowing scarf was wrapped around her neck, and even though she was inside it still moved as if there was a breeze pushing it up, though it was hardly noticeable unless one was looking for it. Goggles adorned her head, as well as a crystal pendant that hung just below the scarf finished off the outfit.

Angel was sitting with him as well, but the blond man had just entered as well, he was dressed in a outfit similar to the one Seto had first witnessed him in, the colors had changed to make it, somehow, seem darker then the first. He was carrying a blood colored cane in one hand, looking rather annoyed, really.

"Angel." The teenager, whom had been busy reading from a black, rather old looking leather-bound book, looked up at the slightly accented voice that had called her name, coming face to face with the, rather annoyed looking, blond male.

"Yes, Father?"

...Oh. Maybe Seto wouldn't hate the man anymore. Silently, he finished his coffee before closing his laptop and standing, excusing himself before he walked out of the Cafe...Yeah, he enjoyed that part of his daily routine.


End file.
